Tears of Pearls
by Story-Psychopath
Summary: Naruto is chasing after Sakura but will she ever stop chasing Sasuke? Narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Sakunaru

Naruto's P.O.V

It's been so long. Years I have known her for and yet not once have I succeeded in catching her eye. I'm so close to simply begging her. It's like she doesn't even know I'm here. Stupid Sasuke, always hogging my limelight. How dare he? Sakura is mine! I rolled over and punched into my pillow. I had to do something. Today is February the thirteenth so I'm guessing you all know what tomorrow is then? Right, Valentine's Day. I'm going to buy her chocolates and flowers and pamper her like Sasuke never could. Rolling over again I swung my feet onto the floor and headed out to the shops.

I browsed through what seemed like a million different shops. There were teddy bears and chocolates in heart shaped boxes and cards that had cheesy lines written in them. I had gone through at least ten shops when I spotted her. Sakura, looking at a pile of heart shaped boxes. Desperate to not be seen by her I ducked into the toilets and locked myself into a cubicle, sitting down on the closed seat. I let out the breath I had been holding and slumped back against the wall. She was so close to spotting me. I could never live that down if she had. I let out a choked laugh, my breath hitching when I heard the door open.

"Oi, Dobe. She saw you, you know?" Came the smooth voice of Mr. Awesome himself. I groaned inwardly and stepped out of the cubicle after faking flushing it. Washing my hands I looked up at him and glared.

"What makes you think I care if she saw me?" I spat.

"You were looking for something for her weren't you?" He answered with another question. I gritted my teeth and turned back to the wall.

"Like you care, now leave me alone!" I closed my eyes and turned off the tap. I walked out of the toilets and right into Sakura. I let out a high pitched squeak as I ran into her and was knocked backwards.

"Oh. Naruto! Hi! Is Sasuke still in there?" She asked sweetly and I simply nodded my head before wheeling myself around her and walked away, my head bent. I should have expected that.

I can't face her in school tomorrow. She bought the same box of chocolates I had chosen for her. Hers are probably for Sasuke anyway. I don't even have a chance. She's so obsessed with that duck-butt prick that I'm probably not even on her mind no matter how long I spend watching her ruin her make-up over that teme, no matter how many times she literally cries on my shoulder covering my new shirt in mascara. I'm out of ideas, seriously. What am I supposed to do? I sat down on my bed, the box of chocolates in my hands. Should I just give them to her and hope she likes them? I placed them on my bedside table, turned off the lamp and rolled into bed.

I walked into the school grounds the next day, hands twisted into the hem of my shirt, the box of chocolates stuffed roughly into my backpack. I took a deep breath and started searching for her bright pink hair. Searching didn't last long though. A high pitched squeal sounded from behind a corner signaling the arrival of Duck-butt no doubt. I inhaled, squeezed my eyes shut and headed for her, a smile plastered on my face only for it to be replaced by a scowl. She had run to him, suffocated him and forced the chocolates onto him all in one movement. I watched her hanging off him, his scowl deepening every second, her smile widening every second and my heart falling off a 100 storey building all in the one moment. I stared at her in horror. Of course the chocolates were meant for him. I sighed and turned my back on them, heading inside the building, my heart heavy as I fought the tears. I couldn't cry here. Not at school. If I could wait just a few hours…

Those 'few' hours seemed like an eternity. I avoided her like the plague, escaping from the line at the cafeteria with just seconds to spare. Out in the grounds I chose a large tree and sat myself down underneath it, leaning on its wide trunk as I ate my lunch. Many times my eyes shifted to the box of chocolates that tipped slightly out of my bag. I want her to know how I feel. I want her to notice me! Stop being so obsessed with Duck-butt and notice me. The rest of the day at school was close to unbearable; I caught sight of Sakura crying because he rejected her… AGAIN! It made me so angry. Why does she keep trying her luck? Come to think of it why do I keep trying my luck?

I got home. Kicked off my shoes and made ramen. When would she ever realize? I am always here, always listening to what she has to say and I've never hurt her but she keeps going for the guy that has broken her heart so many times I've lost count as well as countless new shirts. I was eating my ramen, only halfway through the cup when there was a knock on the door. I set the cup down and sighed, I would bet an entire week's worth of ramen that it was Sakura. I opened the door and was attacked by a flying mane of bright pink hair and skinny arms. She flew into my arms, her face red and blotchy and her make-up already starting to run. I stroked her hair softly and pulled her inside, setting her on the couch and collecting my half-eaten cup, promising it I would return later. I made a cup of tea and handed it to her before sitting and watching her sip it slowly.

"He did it again, didn't he?" I asked quietly to which she nodded.

"I'd asked him to come see a movie with me. He told me 'No way in hell would I be seen with you'" She imitated his voice almost perfectly before laying her head on my shoulder again.

"He isn't worth it Sakura. Honestly." I said, stroking her hair, desperately hoping she would agree. She shook her head and looked up at me.

"He is worth it Naruto. He's amazing. He's Sasuke Uchiha, the smartest kid at school." She hiccupped.

"So? He seems pretty dumb to me. What smart person would pass up the chance to see a movie with the beautiful Sakura Haruno?" I certainly wouldn't was what I was going to say afterwards. She just nodded and smiled at me with watery eyes. I wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and smiled back.

Walking into school the next day I found Sasuke sitting and looking quite depressed. I frowned and turned myself around to head to him. I sat down on the bench next to him. Both of us stayed silent for an immeasurable amount of time until finally he cleared his throat, stood and walked away. Feeling foolish I too stood and walked the other way. Sakura was waiting for me by her locker as usual when I got there. I put my hand on her shoulder and spun her around, her face ending up just inches from mine. I breathed in deeply before saying:

"He's a prick Sakura. Why do you like him?" She stepped back and frowned.

"Because, Naruto. I love Sasuke because he is kind and gentle." She murmured. I felt my heart sink. How could she think that?

"Sakura?" I murmured. She looked up at me. "What if I offered to see the movie with you?"

She grinned at me and stepped back. "Sure. Tonight at 6. Come pick me up ok?"

I nodded eagerly as I watched her walk away. The rest of the day I spent bouncing off the walls and counting the minutes until I see her. Lunchtime. Six hours to go. I sighed, my eyes on the clock watching eagerly. Two o'clock, four hours to go.. I rested my head on my palm staring at the clock as the second hand ticked out another minute. Three hours and fifty-nine minutes. I sighed. Finally the bell went signaling three o'clock. I jumped out of my seat and rushed home. Ten past three. I groaned. I sat at the table with a cup of ramen, slurping the noodles slowly as I stared at the clock, willing it to move faster. Five o'clock came and went and I wondered if six would ever come. I had a shower, pulled on my favorite jeans and rushed to the kitchen to check the time. Six o'clock had come at last. My eyes widened and I ran to my room and grabbed a shirt from the bed before racing out the door. I was in such a rush I had forgotten to pull my shirt on and I arrived at Sakura's door half naked with my shirt dangling from my hand. She stared first at my bare chest and then at the crumpled shirt in my fist. She looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Ready?" She asked uncertainly. I nodded and smiled pulling the crumpled shirt over my head, messing up my hair. I ran a hand through my hair momentarily as I waited for her to get her purse.

We bought our tickets and popcorn and found our seats. Sakura sat next to me and set down her drinks, putting her ticket into her purse. We settled back and the movie started. It was some boring romance movie. I sat quietly pretending to watch it and be interested, my mind constantly wondering to Sakura. I wondered whether I should put my arm around her shoulders. Grinning I went with the classical yawn move. She slapped my arm away and leaned over to the other side of her chair. I dropped my arm, blushing and leant the opposite way to her.

"Can't believe you just tried that Dobe." The smooth voice chuckled. I twisted in my seat to see Duck-butt sitting right behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered angrily.

"Watching a movie." He answered simply. Unfortunately Sakura had heard and immediately headed up the one stair to sit herself beside Sasuke. She leant her head on his shoulder with a grin on her face.

"You decided to come after all?" She squealed happily. I sunk lower in my seat and covered my face with my hands. How dare he ruin my date with Sakura? The movie finally ended and I walked, slumped, out of the theatre and back home, not bothering to offer to walk Sakura home.

I pushed open the door and kicked off my shoes before heading down to my room and collapsing on the bed, not bothering to take off my clothes.

The next day at school Sakura sat with me and smiled, pretending there was nothing wrong. I sat with her, nodding and grunting as needed as she crooned about how sweet Sasuke was showing up in the theatre last night, asking if I had invited him there as a surprise for her and how sweet it was. She wouldn't shut up. I was numb and pissed. Numb at the obvious rejection from Sakura and pissed at cocky mister duck butt for ruining my life yet again. I wasn't listening to her when suddenly something pinched my arm and as I looked up my mood darkened. Duck butt again!

"What do you want Duc- I mean Sasuke?" I smiled sickeningly.

"Wanted to ask how it was last night?" He said smoothly that stupid cocky grin on his face. I so wanted to just punch him.

"Good now if you don't mind?" I said gesturing with my head at Sakura who squealed at Sasuke's arrival.

"Sasuke! Here you can have my seat!" She jumped up and ushered Sasuke onto the small bench, squeezing herself onto it beside him. I squinted and dropped my head onto the table, the 'thunk' from the impact resounding through my head. Sakura was still talking extremely fast in a high-pitched voice to a bored Sasuke who sat staring off into space. I kept my face squished to the cold metal until the bell rang to which I sat upright and bolted from the table as quick as I could. I sat in History class, my face pressing to the desk as I pretended to listen to the teacher. Sakura poked me from behind and I sat up straight and turned to her smiling until she nodded at the teacher. I turned around and gulped.

"Uzumaki! Can you tell me what I've just been saying?" She snapped angrily.

"Uhh sorry miss" I mumbled before resting my head on the desk again, more depressed than ever.

Sakura rang that night to complain about how Sasuke wasn't listening to her at lunch. I tuned out her words and simply listened to her voice, a smile on my face.

"Yeah" I replied to nothing in particular. At that Sakura squealed and hung up on me. I stared at the phone furious for a moment before dropping it and rolling over. I wondered for a moment what she had asked me. A word came to mind, Sasuke. I groaned and pulled the other pillow over the top of my head pressing my face into the pillow under my face in a half-hearted attempt at suicide.

Midnight came quickly and I was still wide awake. I paced around my apartment anxiously.

"You have to tell her" I told myself "Otherwise she'll never know how much you love her."

Great. Talking to yourself: the first sign of insanity….

I arrived at school the next morning after my late-night pep-talk. I grinned confidently and marched on up to Sakura. I was about to grab her shoulder and turn her around until I realized who was standing beside her. Duck butt figures. I grimaced and fell back, listening to what she was saying.

"Sasuke, stop playing dumb. I know it's true, he wouldn't lie to me and he quite blatantly said yes. Naruto wouldn't lie to me about something so important." She moaned. I frowned and realized at once what I must have agreed to. Sakura had asked me if Sasuke liked her and was just shy. I smacked my palm to my forehead and groaned.

"Shit" I muttered, grabbing Sakura by the wrist and dragging her around the corner.

"I can't believe you just did that Sakura." I shook my head.

"You told me he likes me and I thought I should confront him about it…. You lied didn't you?" She was suddenly angry as she squinted at me accusingly. I nodded slightly.

"I didn't know what you'd said I was… Ahh well I was busy and didn't… Ahh… Well I didn't hear what you asked you see?" I stammered fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. She glared at me for a moment before slapping me hard across the face and storming off.

_How does it feel?_

_What does it mean to you?_

_Your heart is real, it isn't bulletproof_

Evans Blue blasted through my stereo as I lay on my bed staring idly at the ceiling. Why did I say yes? But how could I have said no? I slammed my palm into my forehead a few times cursing.

I stayed away from school the next day. I didn't want to face Sakura today. I most definitely didn't want to see duck butt either. I rolled my eyes as I sat up in bed. I had to resign myself to my fate. I would never get Sakura. I frowned and decided to call up an old friend, a girl who had been at our school last year but had left. I sat down with the phone cradled between my shoulder and my cheek as I waited for her to answer.

"Hina! Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" I asked grinning.

"S-s-sure N-naruto!" She stammered.

"Meet you at the Magical Bean in thirty?" I asked.

"C-c-cert-certainly" She replied and hung up. I showered and dressed myself and headed out to meet her. I sat down at a table and ordered a coffee. The waitress brought it to my table and set it down in front of me. I picked it up and took a sip as Hinata entered the café. I put down my cup and stood to greet her.

"Hi Hinata, it's been a while hasn't it?" I asked grinning. She nodded and sat down, shyly ordering her own drink.

"H-h-how have you been Naruto?" She asked smiling as she sipped her coffee lightly.

"Alright thanks Hina. How about you?" I asked.

"Fine th-thank you." She stammered. I checked my watch and noted everyone would be leaving school shortly. I leant on the table closer to Hinata and smiled softly. We didn't talk for a while, just stared at each other. I knew she had a crush on me back when she was at school and wondered vaguely if she still had feelings for me. I reached my hand out toward hers and took it gently in mine, smiling.

"N-naruto!" She gasped before pursing her lips and smiling at me. Sakura walked through the door and spotted me with Hinata. For a moment she frowned but turned her back on me and sat at a booth and ordering for herself. I stood and pulled Hinata with me out of the café and down the street.

"Did you want to come to my place?" I asked her quietly and she nodded, blushing.

I led her inside and directed her to the couch. She sat and I sat beside her, taking her hand in mine and leaning toward her.

"Hinata" I whispered as I swept hair from the sides of her face, cupping her cheek. She blushed but smiled and I leaned in closer, my eyes half closed as our lips touched. Hinata gasped slightly against my lips before reaching her hands up into my hair softly. I closed my eyes completely and lost myself in the feeling of her lips. In my head I saw Sakura's pink hair, her small body and pink lips. I pressed Hinata slowly down onto the couch until she lay on her back and I lay over top of her. Her bottom lip trembled under my lips and I pulled away for a moment.

"What's wrong Hinata?" I asked and she looked to the door. I turned and looked too just in time to see pink hair retreat. I frowned and sat back off Hinata.


	2. Lost

Of course it would be her. She'd followed us from the coffee shop and stupid me had left the door unlocked. Maybe I had ruined it for myself for ever. She wouldn't want me. She probably thinks I don't like her. I sat back down on the couch and buried my face in my hands. I felt a small hand on my back and lifted my face from my hands to look at Hinata's smiling face.

"You like her don't you Naruto?" She asked shyly. I nodded. "You sh-should ask her o-out" I nodded again disagreeing with her on the inside. I had no hope with Sakura.

After a short time Hinata left leaving me sitting in my apartment alone and aching. I flipped onto my couch, the door unlocked but closed. I closed my eyes and rubbed them with the heel of my hand. I heard the door click but didn't register the sound. Weight pressed the end of the couch down and I opened my eyes to the sight of that beautiful pink hair. I smiled for a moment before closing my eyes again. I felt her weight on my chest as she curled up beside me, her head on my chest. I lifted my arms and placed them loosely around her, stroking her hair down against her back.

"Sorry" She whispered as I drifted into the darkness and fell asleep.

When I woke Sakura was gone. I rubbed my eyes sleepily wondering if I had dreamt it and pursed my lips. Damned imagination. I ran a hand over my chest where her head lay and bit my lip as I squeezed my eyes shut. So close and yet so far. I wandered into the kitchen to find a cup sitting on the bench, remnants of the tea still in the bottom. I frowned trying to figure out when I had had a cup of tea. The shower ran and I frowned again racing upstairs. I paused at the door.

"Hello?" I asked. No answer. I was so tempted to just open the door but decided to leave it and instead went downstairs to make ramen. I curled up on the couch and started eating just before a dripping Sakura appeared in the hallway. She smiled and kept drying her hair with the towel. She sat beside me and took the chopsticks from my hands, taking a mouthful of my ramen. She gagged for a moment before laughing.

"Naruto how could eat that this early in the morning?" She teased poking me in the side. I simply stared dumbfounded at her. "What are you staring at?" She asked turning away. I whipped my head to look out the window. She fell silent, stared at me. The whole house was quiet as I waited for her to speak, to tell me something I've wanted to hear for so long. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, she was biting her lip. Sighing Sakura stood.

"I'll see you at school, Naruto." She walked out the door and I watched her go. It surprised me to think she had stayed over. I couldn't even remember why. With a sigh I fell back onto the couch and covered my face with my arm.


End file.
